


Not Everything Hidden is a Secret

by BluejayKouhai



Series: St. Demstall Adventures [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: They didn't mean to hide their relationship from everyone, but it just never came up in conversation.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George, Zach Dempsey/Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: St. Demstall Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837204
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Not Everything Hidden is a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> In the beginning I planned on making a timeline for my series, but then I felt it was too constricted with everything, so I am abandoning it. This gives me a lot more room to write like this one. If in the future I plan on writing a timeline fic I will probably make it a multi-chaptered one. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Zach, Charlie, and Alex relationship wasn’t a secret per se. They didn’t actively try hiding it, it just never came up in conversation, and no one ever asked. So when Alex was in class one day and Jessica had something to tell him it took him a bit by surprise. 

As Alex’s alarm goes off, he gets up groaning at another day that he would have to suffer at school. The clock says seven o’clock. He could sleep in for a few more minutes before he had to get ready. As he puts his head against the pillow, and as he closes his eyes his phone buzzes with a text. It's Charlie’s usual goodmorning text. Alex knows that he should answer it, but he rather sleep in some more so he silences his phone, and closes his eyes for a bit more minutes of sleep. Once Alex’s eyes open again he can see Charlie and Zach standing above him. 

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” Alex was able to mutter out in his drowsy haze as he sat up. 

“We tried calling you to come out, but you didn’t respond so your mom let us in.” Zach was playing around with something on Alex’s desk, while they were both waiting for Alex to get up.

“Alex we’re going to be late.” Charlie was slightly tugging Alex out of bed. Alex was still a bit stubborn about going to school, so he waited for Charlie to pull him out of bed. 

Alex eventually gets out of bed and grabs his clothes and goes to the bathroom. In the meantime Charlie and Zach play around with Alex’s stuff. When Alex got back he saw Charlie laying on the bed playing with his guitar, and Zach was playing with his phone. 

“What are you two doing?” Alex demanded with no threat behind it. The two jumped at the sudden appearance of their boyfriend. They both put the objects down, and walk up to Alex. 

“Come on let’s go.” Zach said as he walked out of the room. Alex noticed the mischievous actions of Zach, but was still unsure of what he did. Charlie grabs Alex’s phone from the desk and hands it to him.

“Here,” Charlie said as he kissed Alex and handed him his phone. When Alex saw the pair walking down the stairs, he pocketed his phone and followed them into the car. 

As they get into the car, Alex goes onto his phone and sees what Zach did. He changed their profile picture to them, randomly hanging out together. The picture is of Charlie carrying Alex on his back and Zach holding him by the shoulder to take the selfie. Alex smiles at the picture, and leaves it. He looks at the two in front, and just sees their eyes and brains thinking of each other.  
Once they got to school they walked into the halls and went to Charlie’s locker like they do every morning. He was getting the book he needed for his next class, while Alex was waiting for Jessica to pick him up for their next class. Alex was always cuddly with Charlie, because he liked the PDA. Alex didn’t mind it and everyone just assumed that Alex and Charlie were a thing. A few people have come up to Charlie and Alex asking if they were a thing and they just confirmed it. Wasn’t a lie or anything, it just wasn’t the whole truth. The thing they didn’t know was that Zach was also part of their relationship. 

Once Jessica had come to pick up Alex, he excused himself to use the bathroom and left the trio alone. So Jessica just watches Zach and Charlie fool around like guys do. Until Charlie leans over to kiss Zach. Jesssic thinks to herself. “This is not something that guys do. Maybe girls but definitely not guys.” Millions of thoughts were running through Jessica’s mind, but the main factor was that Charlie was cheating on Alex, with his best friend. 

As Alex came back to kiss Charlie goodbye, Jessica took it upon herself to drag him away, without the satisfaction. “Jess, why are you dragging me?” Alex was a bit shocked about her eagerness to get to class. Charlie and Zach saw as the girl was dragging their boyfriend off to class. 

“What do you think got into her?” Zach slung his arm around Charlie as they watched Alex.

“I don't know, but I wouldn’t want to be Alex at the moment.” Charlie said as he pressed against Zach.

“Yeah because you rather have Alex fuck you.” Zach teased Charlie, as Charlie’s face got hot. Zach could feel Charlie heat up at the innuendo. “Let’s get you to class.” Zach started towards his next class, not trusting him to make it there on his own now. 

Getting into the classroom was a stressful ordeal. Neither of them talked. Jessica didn’t know how to bring up the conversation, and Alex had no idea what was happening. They continued class as if nothing happened. That was until Jessica couldn’t withhold the information anymore.

“I think Charlie is cheating on you,” Jessica blurted out, in a hushed voice. Alex raised his eyebrows at her in a gesture of inquiry. “I saw him...kiss Zach.” When Alex heard this he was going to laugh in the middle of class. Alex quietly laughed to himself when he heard that. “What the fuck, aren’t you mad or something. Charlie is cheating on you.” 

“I already knew that, we are dating.” Alex said as he got back to his work. 

“You knew that Charlie was cheating on you, but you're still dating?!” Jessica was beyond confused at this point. 

“What I mean is that I’m dating both of them. Like a poly.” Alex tried to explain it further, he wondered how long it would take her to understand. 

Jessica had a silent moment of understanding. The teacher walked back into class, so Jessica wasn’t able to press him further. This was the start to people finding out about their relationship. 

After school, they got back together, and decided to study at Charlie’s house. After a few hours of studying, Alex remembered the conversation he had with Jessica. “So I heard you two were cheating on me.” Alex said out as he continued with his math work. 

The word cheating caught their attention. “We would never cheat on you,” Charlie said with a pout. He got up from where he was and leaned onto Alex who was laying on the bed. 

“Yeah who’s this person that’s cheating on you. I would like to have a few words with them.” Zach had a teasing tone as he continued to get up from his spot also.

Alex continued playing along. “I guess I will have to punish them then.” 

They are all on top of Alex at this point. They roll around, homework forgotten. They’re playing around like little kids, on a playground. They made each other happy and that’s all that matter to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this story. It's a bit shorter I feel, but there wasn't much to build on. Hope you have a great day and I'll see you soon!


End file.
